


In My Blood

by tokkillusion



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, In My Blood, Multi, Murder, Romance, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkillusion/pseuds/tokkillusion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Someone is BACK

### Chapter 1: Someone’s BACK! 

"Are you really sure about this? I mean is it really okay to not attend the class? It's our first day of school", Wooseok told Seungyoun, who's still laying on his bed. It's their first day of class as seniors in Han University, and Seungyoun decided not to attend today since it's just “getting to know each other’ phase. That's what he told Wooseok who keeps on nagging him about it.

"You don't have to worry, besides you're friends with Seungwoo, right? He will understand." Seungyoun said with his eyes closed.

Wooseok throws the pillow on Seungyoun and gets out of the room. The two of them are sharing the same dorm near Han University. Without a minute of thinking, Wooseok got his bag and left Seungyoun, off to school.

After five minutes of walking, he's now standing in front of Han University, the largest university in their area and school of elites, not that Wooseok is rich but he's studying there as a scholar student. His mother died when he was 8, and his dad left them when he was young. He entered the school with his head down, he's not the type of student who wants attention. He wants a lay low life because every time he's in the spotlight, well it doesn't always end nice.

When he was almost in the door of their building, someone bumped into him. He looked at the person and it's no other than Kim Yohan, his least favorite person or it's the other way around? 

Kim Yohan is the famous taekwondo athlete in their school alongside Lee Hangyul, the annoying tail of Kim Yohan or that's what Wooseok thing Hangyul is?  
"Are you blind?" Yohan asked him.

"You're the one who bumped at me? Are you stupid?" Wooseok said, hoping it would shut Yohan and Hangyul up. Ever since he studied here, Yohan always ticks his bomb so this year he decided to fight.

"What did you say?"

“The last time I checked you're not deaf," Wooseok said while meeting Yohan's death look.

Yohan raises his fist to punch Wooseok on the face when someone holds it.

"You're inside the school and you're both blocking the way."

It was Han Seungwoo, the son of the owner of Han University.

"Hey! Long time no see. You're Han Seungwoo, right?" Hangyul said excitedly and was about to high-five Seungwoo when the bell rings. "Well, maybe next time”, he said and smiled.

"Hangyul let's go" Yohan said, "I don't want to stay any longer with a bunch of fake people." Yohan bumps Seungwoo's shoulder and leaves.

"Go to your classes now." Seungwoo said to the whole student who witnessed their hot-headed greetings to each other.

"Since when did you arrive?" Wooseok asked Seungwoo.

Wooseok and Seungwoo were friends with Yohan when they were in middle school until junior high school when Seungwoo decided to leave their country. He studied in America and that's when it started to fall for everything about them and their friendship. 

"You will have a deduction from your professor if you don't start moving." That's the last thing Seungwoo said before he left Wooseok standing there.

Classes in Han University are not different from other schools out there, Wooseok thought. It’s boring as hell and that’s what he's going to face for the next hours inside this lonely room full of students who don’t have any idea how hell it really is studying here. Wooseok has been studying there for almost 2 years and based on his experience it doesn’t really turn out good. 

Exactly 10:45 in the morning, the door burst open and Seungyoun calmly walked inside.

“Mister Cho, I do believe we have the same time zone, right?” The professor said with a sassy tone (very unprofessional, Wooseok thinks) while looking at Seungyoun.

“Sorry Ma’am, my goldfish died this morning. I had to give him a proper burial.” Seungyoun said and sat beside Wooseok who’s trying hard not to laugh.

“What’s the name of your goldfish? Goldie?” Wooseok whispers and laughs.

“No, Hangyul.”

“What did he do this time?”

“He threw a fucking ball at me and said it was an accident then he apologized at me after.” 

“So what’s the point?”

“Hangyul? Accidentally throw a ball straight to my face? You think?” Seungyoun said.

“How come you don’t have any bruises?” 

“Well, I caught the ball.” Seungyoun said and raised both of his arms and pretended to catch an invisible ball. “Anyway, I’m gonna kill that guy.” 

“Dude you can’t even point a knife at me” Wooseok said and raised his eyebrows

“Well, you’re not Hangyul.” Seungyoun said and placed his arms on the desk and lay his head on his arms to sleep. “Wake me up when the bell rings. Okay?”

*** * ***

Seungwoo finally came back to Korea after staying in America for two years. There’s no difference in terms of studying in Korea and America or that’s what he thinks. The only difference is that he doesn’t have any friends in America because he’s not the type of guy that you would want to be friends with. A 6-foot tall guy with a well-built body is intimidating enough to look at and that’s his main problem. A guy who doesn’t know how to make a conversation with strangers and his looks? Well, that’s a good combination, indeed. The only friends he had were Yohan and Wooseok, which both didn’t end well. He had to convince and make a deal with his dad in order to come back to Korea and for that deal, he doesn’t really like talking about it. 

He’s inside his own room, it’s big enough to fit 11 people in there. It’s complete with gaming stuff, an arcade machine, a coffee vending machine, and a place where all the foods that he’s craving for when he was staying in America are all in there, now all he needs is a friend.  
Why does Han Seungwoo have all this stuff? Why does Han Seungwoo not attend the class? he got his own stuff to think about and he is studying with his own tutor because well he’s still part of the student who will take the exam.

As he was busy relaxing in his own room. His soft and cool voice was jamming on its own together with the rhythm that’s playing through the speakers all around his room, but a knock interrupted his relaxation. He lazily stood up from his bean couch, walked towards the door, and with his annoyed face, he asked his dad’s secretary, “What’s the matter?”

“Mr. Han asked me to tell you that he prepared a party by tomorrow night for you”, the secretary responded. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure whatever.” He told the secretary and walk to his own swivel chair now he looks like his own father

The heat in his body slowly rose up to his head while he was trying not to get angry “This party that you’re talking about. Why? What for?”

“So that everyone in this school knows who the superior is. Everybody in this school finally knows who you are.” the secretary said. “That’s what your father wants me to tell you.”

“Why should I do that?!” He said, his voice getting louder as his anger started to rise up. “You both know how much I hated this stuff. both of you know how much I hate standing in front of so many people.” 

“Ah... So I think you have forgotten the deal that you had with your dad huh?” She calmly but powerfully replied, which made Seungwoo stop for a second.

*** * ***

“The nonsense class has finally ended” Wooseok whispered to himself as soon as his professor dismissed their class. He was about to get out of their room when the speakers inside the room alarmed.

“All the students at all levels please proceed to the gym now. All the students proceed to the gym now.” Said the voice from the speaker.

He tiringly walked to the gymnasium with Seungyoun just like what the announcer said.

Seungwoo started speaking as soon as the students came into the gym. “Good afternoon, everyone! First of all, I would like to apologize for this urgent assembly. I will just go straight to my point so everyone can return to their businesses.”

“What happened to you bro?” Wooseok muttered while smirking. 

Seungyoun nudges Wooseok’s side and points to the other side of the gym.

He saw Yohan talking to someone and looking at Hangyul who was seated on the bench in front of Seungwoo. 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Wooseok asked. 

They are standing near the gym’s door so that they can go out easily. 

“As if I have a sixth sense where I can hear meters away from us.” 

“I, Han Seungwoo, as your schoolmate, is inviting you all for my party tomorrow night.” Seungwoo continued. Wooseok noticed something. He can clearly see the annoyance on Seungwoo’s face. 

“There’s no such thing as themes, so you don’t have to worry about such stuff. The details for the party will be posted on our site at around 5 pm today.” Seungwoo added.

The crowd went loud. There were people who cheered and shouted Seungwoo’s name repeatedly, there were students who were disappointed, and some of them just walked straight to the exit of the gym. Seungwoo then wrapped up the announcement.

“He’s finally living his life as the son of hell” Seungyoun muttered that Wooseok heard.


	2. Someone is DEAD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is young, students gather around to party before the school starts when someone DIED...

###  CHAPTER 2: Someone is DEAD! 

It is exactly 7 PM in the evening and the event was about to start even though they said that the party has no theme. The place was filled with a Pantone color of the butterfly, ethereal blue, sunshine, and galaxy blue color with a glimpse of the gold that shows how elegant and classy the party will be. There’s also a band standing on the stage who will serve as the opening act.

Students filled the gym, laughing, talking to each other, and enjoying the moment. Before the hell school year finally starts. The rest of them are planning to enjoy every little free time they have starting tonight.

Seungwoo was looking at himself in the mirror inside of his own room. He decided to get ready and fix himself at Han University so he won’t take long. For the last time, he doesn’t like to be the center of attention.

Looking handsome as ever, he thought. He’s wearing a black suit with gold linen on the collar of his coat. His tie was neatly done and he wore a gold necklace that serves as an accessory to his outfit. He also put a gold handkerchief on the small pocket of the coat. With his neatly done hair which is combed backward and only part of his small hair remains in front of his, he sighed. 

“That’s what your father wants you to be.” he muttered to himself.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror when someone knocked on the door. He glanced at himself for the last time in the mirror and opened the door.

“Hello, Sir. I’m Nam Dohyon, the secretary of the student council and event organizer vice president of this school.” Said the 5 '11 ft tall kid who is probably a freshman in this school since he called Seungwoo “sir”.

“Please come in,” Seungwoo said politely and gestured for Dohyon to come inside. “And don’t call me Sir, Seungwoo is my name and besides we’re both students here.”

Dohyon comes inside and sits on the couch holding an iPad. 

“So what do you want?” Seungwoo asked him.

“Oh yes. The party will start at 8:PM which is exactly 45 mins from now and here is the Event Itinerary.” Dohyon said and gave Dohyon his iPad. 

“I see you put our school brand in your coat.” Seungwoo said, teasing the freshman.

“Yes sir. I mean Seungwoo. I like to do things professionally.” Dohyon said and fixed his coat like he’s proud that he’s studying at the University.

“Welcome party for Sir Han Seungwoo? You didn’t actually put that name at the event right?” Seungwoo asked worriedly.

“No, sorry. I just like things to be neat. I have so many things on my mind and I like putting everything nicely.” 

“And this name is nice?”

“Sorry, do you want me to change it?” Dohyon asked and was about to get the iPad from Seungwoo.

“No, it’s okay. I was just messing with you. So who’s this Zero-Two?” Seungwoo asked Dohyon.

“Zero-two is the official band of our school. They’re students from class 2-A and Class 2-B.”

“Who is exactly in the band?” 

“Lee Eunsang, Kang Minhee, Cha Junho, Son Dongpyo, and Song Hyeongjun.” 

“Are they good?”

“Yes, they are sir. Do you want them to rehearse?” Dohyon said and was about to call someone from his phone when someone knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” Seungwoo said.

“The party is about to start, Dohyon. What are you doing? Hello Seungwoo!” A girl who came inside said, wearing a very beautiful blue long gown. Her hair was flowing on her shoulder.

“Long time no see, Chungha.” Seungwoo said to her.

Chungha is the cheerleader’s captain and is one of the most popular students at Han University. She’s part of the student council as the vice president and is actually Wooseok’s ex-girlfriend. 

“Are you ready?” She asked Seungwoo. 

“Yes, as always...” Seungwoo replied.

The three of them head straight to the gym.

* * *

Wooseok decided to take a pee first since this party is going to be a long ride. When he was about to go outside, he heard someone come in and mentioned Seungwoo’s name. 

“Why do they have to throw a party for Seungwoo?” A familiar voice said outside the cubicle that Wooseok is in.

“Why do you have to care?” Another familiar voice said.

“Why are you getting mad at me? I’m just asking dude.” 

“You think I would know?”

There was a long silence before Wooseok finally heard the door open again.

“Yow Seungyoun what’s up?” A familiar voice said to the person who gets inside the comfort room. And he’s now sure who was talking earlier. It was Yohan and Hangyul.

“Are you planning to go out or should I just wait for you outside?” Seungyoun asked out of nowhere and he’s sure he’s talking about him.

Wooseok nervously opened the door and saw Yohan glaring at him and Hangyul's shocked face.

“Let’s go.” Wooseok said and dragged Seungyoun out of the comfort before he punched Hangyul in the face.

“What took you so long?” Seungyoun asked irritatedly.

“I was peeing.”

“What? you got a big tank of pee going inside your bladder?” Seungyoun asked and sat down. 

They placed themselves far from the eyes of students who will surely try to mess with them, knowing how hot-blooded Seungyoun is. 

He looked around and saw in front performing on the stage is Zero-Two, their school’s official band. They compete in other schools and perform busking in different places. Wooseok was stunned at how talented the boys are, and he believes that the boys are in their second year now. 

Standing in the center, holding a guitar is the band’s vocalist and rhythm guitarist, Lee Eunsang, a student wearing the same theme suit as him. The only difference is that it’s more casual, and there’s a golden pin on his collar that makes his outfit more fashionable with his pink hair combed backward. He's really worth it to be the center.

Standing on his left side is Cha Junho, the band’s vocalist and bassist. He’s not wearing a tie which helps him to stand out since he’s the only one not wearing a tie. The red strap of his gold bass guitar suits his black suit with gold linen on the shoulder. Wooseok knew how popular Cha Junho was not only to the lad’s batchmate but also Wooseok. He also represents the escort of Han University which competes with other schools. 

On the right side of Eunsang stands Kang Minhee. He is wearing a black suit with his black blonde hair, which helps him stand out too. Minhee is also one of the famous students, being the top student at Han University. Almost every girl and boy admires him. While strumming his guitar, Wooseok knew that he’s the band’s lead guitarist.

Beside Minhee was Son Dongpyo, wearing a black suit standing and singing his line. Wooseok found him cute. In fact, he’s actually Yohan’s stepbrother. He used to stay at Yohan’s house when they were still on good terms, where he also saw how close the siblings are. He is the band’s keyboardist which suits his petite figure and beautiful voice. 

At the back of Eunsang and Minhee was Song Hyeongjun, playing the drums. He suited his role in the band, while his kit was standing on the platform on the stage he stands out with his brown hair and awesome skills. 

These kids will achieve more, Wooseok thought.

“I’m just going somewhere.” Seungyoun said to Wooseok.

Wooseok looked at Seungyoun worriedly and asked, “Where?”

“Somewhere.” 

Seungyoun left Wooseok as nervous as ever. What if his anxiety starts to attack him, in front of so many students. Please don’t let Hangyul and Yohan see him.

“Wooseok in the house!” Just as he thought his night will be somewhat normal. 

He saw Hangyul going on his way with a drink in his hand. No one is seeing this? Big masculine demon heading to him. He looked around and no one paid attention.

“What else did you hear?” Hangyul asked him, raising his brow. 

“I came in first. What do you think?” Wooseok said, still sitting and not looking at him.

“Since when did you start talking back to me? You’re just a nobody here.” 

Wooseok laughed and looked at Hangyul, that made Hangyul step back “Are some kind of nitwit?” 

Hangyul was about to punch Wooseok when someone held his wrist.

“If he’s a nobody. Why are you wasting your time here?” It was Yohan.

“Come on, yoh. Just one punch.” 

“Don’t be a fucking child, Gyul. Let’s go.” Yohan said and walked away.

“You’ll pay for it.”

“Let’s see who’s going to pay first then. We both have a debt to each other.” Wooseok said.

“Do you love getting yourself into fights?” Seungyoun asked and sat beside him. He’s back from somewhere.

“Fights love me, I guess.” Wooseok said and clenched his hand.

“Easy there, buddy. He will pay for everything. I can sense that.”

* * *

“Good Evening Students. My name is Kim Chungha. I’m the newly elected Vice President. Before we officially start this party, can we have first a word, mister Han Seungwoo?” Chungha said. 

She’s looking gorgeous as ever, Wooseok thought. Seungwoo stands beside her and grabs the mic. States really bring out the best of him. He’s the usual person who likes to be in the center. 

“Well, that’s not a part of the plan. But... Hello students? Co-students? Welcome to this party. Shall we start and enjoy it?” Seungwoo said.

There was a murmur from the crowd after Seungwoo talked. Well, what do you expect from the son of the owner of your school? Of course, a long message to all the students since this party is for him. But that son is Han Seungwoo so let’s not expect something. 

“So much for the son of Hell.” Seungyoun muttered which Wooseok heard again. Is he doing it on purpose?

Nam Dohyon wrapped the opening by shouting “Zero-two!” to make the crowd go wild and the party began.

* * *

Seungyoun was bored to death. He loves partying but not with these stupid kids who’s all spoiled brat by their parents. He loves partying in clubs. He looked around the gym and saw Zero-Two going down on stage, he saw how the kids performed very passionately and he wondered when he would become that passionate?

Seungyoun didn’t like to take things seriously because he does believe that for an 18-year-old boy who loves to party, the night is still young. He looked at his watch and it’s 9 in the evening, sure night is really young. Time flies so slow when you’re bored.

He saw Seungwoo nervously glanced at everyone and went outside the venue. Why is this boy getting nervous like he’s planning to do something bad? Maybe Wooseok was right, he really hates getting attention from everyone.

“I’m just going to pee.” Wooseok told Seungyoun and went to follow Seungwoo.

Going to pee my ass. Does Seungwoo have the fucking restroom? Seungyoun taught. He just laughed about what he taught. He’s so funny. 

“Hey.” A girl went beside him.

“What are you doing here, princess?” Seungyoun said to the girl who went to his side.

“Shut up. Is he still mad at me?” Chungha asked.

“Well, you broke up with him in front of many students last year. What do you think?” Seungyoun said.

“You know the reason why I did that.” Chungha said, rubbing her hands.

“I know the reason, but he doesn’t.” Seungyoun said and looked at Chungha and smiled “Don’t worry about it. He’s not that good at holding grudges, you know,” 

“He’s too kind for this place.” Chungha said, left a deep sigh.

“You say those words like you already experienced something.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

* * *

“Hey Minhee, so what are we going to watch later?” Junho asked while stuffing his mouth with spaghetti.

“Can you eat properly?” Dongpyo snapped at Junho.

“What do you want me to do? Eat spaghetti with a spoon?” Junho snapped back.

“Stop fighting,” Minhee said and laughed.

The five of them have been friends since 1st Year, where they just clicked together. Having the same taste in music, the same goals, and dreams. 

“Aren’t feeling anything weird tonight?” Minhee asked.

“You’re the one being weird.” Hyeongjun said and looked around. 

He saw Dohyon talking to Lee Jinhyuk, the student council 4th Year Representative.

“Do you guys wonder how they elect someone for the Student Council?” 

“Yeah, Junho how?” Dongpyo asked. 

Finally, they have a decent topic to talk about.

“They do it in secret since if students vote for someone or elect someone, you know what happened when Wooseok became the President when they were in 2nd Year?”

“Well we don’t know, we only enrolled here last year. Remember?” Dongpyo said with an attitude.

“It didn’t turn out good. He was elected and voted by the students but almost everyone who voted for him spread rumors about him. That’s why they turned the rules over and just did the choosing secretly. Well, the council from the previous year is the one who will choose.” Junho said.

“So it’s like passing a crown?” Hyeongjun asked and sipped his coke.

“Yeah.” 

“Well, that’s unfair,” Minhee muttered in disbelief.

* * *

“Speaking of the devil,” Seungyoun whispered to Chungha when he saw Wooseok walking towards them.

“I better get going now,” Chungha said and walked out.

“What did she tell you?” Wooseok said the moment he sat down.

“He said he misses you.” Seungyoun said and laughed.

Wooseok just rolled his eyes and looked away. Seungyoun sensed that something happened to his friend. He examined his friend and saw something on his coat.

“What happened to you?” Seungyoun asked.

“What?” Wooseok asked and shook his head saying no.

“Wipe it, idiot,” Seungyoun said and threw a handkerchief to Wooseok.

Wooseok took it and looked at his coat. He looked shocked and nervously wiped the coat.

While Wooseok was wiping his coat, Yohan came inside the gym frantically catching his breath.

“He’s DEAD!”


	3. Someone is the CULPRIT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is dead but who is the culprit? Can you guess it?

“HE’S DEAD!” Yohan shouted, making the whole crowd silent then pointing at Wooseok like he did something terrible. “YOU!” 

Wooseok put the handkerchief inside his pocket. “What? Me?”

Yohan was about to punch Wooseok when Seungyoun stopped between them.

“Making accusations when we don’t even know who’s dead and what happened is wrong.” Seungyoun looked at Yohan.

“It’s Frank. He’s DEAD!” 

“WHAT? Are you sure?!” One of the students asked.

“There! Inside room 279”

“How the fuck did you get there?” Seungwoo came in.

“Just look there,” Yohan said and sat down. Everyone went silent and looked at each other and waited to see what Yohan was trying to tell. Yohan is infamous for being one of the pranksters along with Hangyul and Frank, so everybody doesn’t know whether to believe the guy or not. 

Chungha and the rest of the council went straight to room 279, while someone gave water to Yohan. 

The students murmured. They unsurprisingly showed different reactions. Some of them are wondering and asking themselves who Frank is and for someone who knew Frank, how could someone have killed that guy? He was the Captain Ball of Basketball, one of Hangyul’s friends and Yohan’s acquaintance. He’s too built for someone to mess around with. The only who could beat the guy up as someone who’s stupid enough to do that.

“What is happening?” the freshman in black dress asked with a pretty loud voice. She’s the only one being hysteric enough to react. Maybe she’s Frank’s girlfriend or something.

“Who the fuck killed who?”

“I saw Wooseok wipe his coat, a second before Yohan shouted!” a senior in a grey coat shouted.

“Wooseok is insane, that’s for sure.” someone from the other corner of the place yelled.

The least thing Wooseok wants is for every student to pay attention to him and now it’s what the others are doing. The crowd was like a bee-hive full of bees murmuring about what happened, how it happened, and why Wooseok did it. 

Some of them stayed in the crowd, focused on making different accusations and conclusions. While some of them went to the said room, including Seungyoun.

Lying in room 279 was Frank Choi, the school’s athlete, covered in blood. Chungha got the grip of the situation and called an ambulance. The other students just stood there and talked about what they are seeing right now. 

“Who could possibly do that?” 

“It was Wooseok, I’m telling you.” 

“Maybe it was Yohan and he was just trying to trick us by pointing it to Wooseok.”

“Party is over! Get your asses out of here and go home.” A boy with silver hair said. All of the students proceed on their own way home just like the boy said. 

The boy with silver hair standing beside Seungyoun. He’s the same height as him with his serious face and mischievous look, Seungyoun already knew who the guy is. It was Lee Jinhyuk, it was said that he’s Hangyul's cousin but no one believes that. Hangyul is too much of a jerk for Jinhyuk. 

Jinhyuk was known as the sweet and playful guy from class 3-C. All girls swoon over him everytime he walks past them. Very drama like but it’s true and Seungyoun was annoyed about that.

“Serves him right.” Jinhyuk muttered before he exited his way and talked to Seungwoo outside the room.

Seungyoun pretends he doesn’t hear the boy and proceeds to check the body. 

He went to the side of the corpse where the blood came from. He saw a strand of yarn in the body’s hand and coat. He knows that picking something from a dead body that could possibly be a weapon for the murderer is wrong but his mind reacted so fast. He took it and hid it and finally left the venue.

* * *  
“Oh my god.I’m getting scared” Hyeongjun exclaimed to his friends.

“Holy crap..” Eunsang murmured to himself.

“Holy crap..” Dongpyo unconsciously copied Eunsang.

Zero-Two went silent for a minute, trying to digest the current situation. Junho as their leader tried to snap himself and went to the bar counter to get some drinks. Eunsang then followed Junho with his open mouth, still unrecovered.

“Hyung can you please pinch my cheeks? This can’t be happening. I refuse to believe, Hyung” Eunsang told Junho and breathing so fast like he’s about to die next.

“You’re not the one who died. Calm it down.” Junho said and drank the juice that he took from the bar counter. Thank god it has juice in there.

“I don’t think Wooseok did it,” Dongpyo told the two and joined them.

“I think he did. Who in the earth yells or confesses in front of everybody that he killed someone.” Minhee joined.

“Just look at him. He’s shocked too.” Dongpyo said. Maybe he just feels bad at Wooseok because everyone points out that he’s the culprit. Being the outcast of the school sucks.

“Would you look at that?” Junho stated and looked at the exit of the gym.

The rest of the band looked at what Junho was looking at and there they saw Hangyul walking inside the venue, sitting on their table and looking like he met a demon and his soul was devoured by it or maybe it’s different from what Junho is trying to get.

“Why does he look like he did something terrible.” Hyeongjun whispered making sure no one heard them.

“Like the face of a murderer.” Eunsang muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short than the previous one but I hope you still like it :>


	4. Someone is being ACCUSED

The next day, Yohan was inside Seungwoo’s office with the student council. 

“I’m telling you! It’s either the two of them! Seungwoo or Wooseok.” Yohan furiously said while pointing at Seungwoo.

Seungwoo just looks without emotion like he’s used to Yohan being like this.

“Stop making false accusations, Kim Yohan!” The representative from Second Year, a girl with fair skin, long hair and pretty eyes said. It was Ahn Yujin. Minhee’s bestfriend.

“Yujin is right. The last thing we need right now is pointing at everyone and second-guessing the culprit.” Chungha said. 

“Besides, Wooseok was with me the whole night,” Seungyoun added.

“Stop lying. I saw him get out of the venue. He’s not there!” Yohan yelled.

“Well, I saw Hangyul went outside too? Maybe he did it.” Seungyoun battled with Yohan, with a stern voice that could win any argument.

“Maybe you did it!” Yohan yelled back. 

“Now you’re being crazy. Maybe you did it.” Seungyoun yelled back. All the anger last night because people keep accusing Wooseok and now from Yohan has been put to Seungyoun like a timer bomb and he’s about to explode now. 

“Why are you accusing me?”

“Then why are you accusing me?”

“Hey you fools stop it.” Seungwoo finally said. “Is the investigator not here yet?” 

Dohyon tapped his earpiece, like an agent and faced Seungwoo. “She’s here.”

“What was that? Do you have a connection with the guards?” Jinhyuk asked.

“Yeah” Dohyon said proudly.

“Chungha. Please make sure that this event won’t make it to the news.” Seungwoo said with an authoritative voice. Like whatever he’s about to tell from this day forward should be followed.

“Why?!?!” Yohan asked aggressively. For the love of god will someone jail this boy up?

“You’re studying at Han University. Everything must keep a secret.” Seungyoun said and look at his phone.

Yohan stands up and gets out of the room. Making Yujin sighed with relief. 

Wooseok on the other hand was waiting for Seungyoun outside the room when he saw Yohan. He felt like he needed to apologize for something he didn’t even do. Or just say sorry that his friend died? Whatever the two, Yohan will still get mad at him.

“Yohan, I’m sorry about what happened.” Wooseok said.

“Don’t fucking say sorry to what you’ve done purposely” Yohan walked out.

Nice talking to you, Wooseok taught. Wooseok feels helpless. Everyone accuses him of something he can’t even do. He lowered his head and left a deep sigh.

“Perhaps you really do something or you just feel like you’re carrying a whole world?” Someone asked him. 

He looked at the person who just popped out of nowhere and saw a girl. No, it’s not a girl, It’s a lady. A lady that he believed has a name in the industry she’s working. She’s elegant and classy, wearing a women's suit with a red shoe. She does love to stand out and tell everyone what she’s capable of. Like she lives for that.

“Stop staring, you’re getting creepy.” The lady said. “Talk to you later.” She said and winked at Wooseok. She entered the room and left Wooseok dumbfounded. 

* * *

“If you’re inside the gym and you saw Wooseok living right after Seungwoo left. Do you perhaps know where he goes?” Chungha asked Seungyoun, giving him a worried look. Chungha believes that Wooseok won’t have the guts to do that to anybody.

“No.” Seungyoun replied.

A lady in a woman suit entered the room “Good day… Or not” 

“Prosecutor Heeyeon. Good Morning. Please Sit beside Seungwoo.” Dohyon said.

“Thank you, Kid.” Prosecutor Heeyeon replied and looked at Seungwoo and smirked. 

Seungyoun doesn’t know if it’s a smirk but he’s definitely sure heeyeon is checking Seungwoo out.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first published as an au on twitter by user tokkillusion which is co-created by user w00h6ix, we later deleted it and decided to post it here since it will engage more. The update will be weekly. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
